The Sonic Characters at my place
by Damo and his Alter Ego
Summary: New Summary: The Sonic characters are transported to my place where they have to spend 6 months before they can go back home. Crazy things happen and some arguements with the narrorator ensue.
1. The beginning

Since I just explained the prologue in the summary I'll just do the rest of the other crap before I continue.

A.E: Yeah continue to receive people complaining about the story.

Shut up and leave that for later, now do the disclaimer, or I'll make you do it.

A.E: How? Remember I have the remote, now be a good boy and do the disclaimer before I am forced to punish you again.

Neither I nor my Alter Ego owns any of the characters, except for ourselves, #A-hem# I mean my A.E owns us both, damn him.

A.E: On with the story.

"Remind me again why the Sonic characters are at our place?" asked A.E.

"For the last time A.E, they are at our place because the M.E had transported them here because, the M.E was starting to get tired of them constantly bothering the emeralds peace, so, you can figure out the rest." Sighs Damo, slightly annoyed at this question.

"Oh, right." Said A.E

"Aren't you two gonna introduce yourselves or what?" asked Sonic

"Fine, I'm Damo and this is my Alter Ego, A.E for short." Says Damo

"Hi, so uh, well ho about we go inside and sort the rooms out?" suggested A.E

There are some murmurs of agreement as they all walk inside and try to sort rooms for each other, but as for some reason there is an argument.

"There is no way I am going to let that monster sleep in the same room as me!!" Sonic shouts.

"Come on Sonic, I already know how you feel about me." Amy responds.

"Also there is no way that I'm sleeping in the same room as batgirl." Says Knuckles angrily.

"Ha!" chuckles Rouge. "And that's coming from an echidna that spends his life guarding a big shiny jewel."

"It's bad enough that I am under the same roof as the faker but share a room with him as well, now that is just going to far." Argues Shadow

"Oh shut up Shadow no one likes a faker so shut up." Sonic argues back

"SHUT UP!!!" shouts Damo angrily.

Surprisingly everyone shut up from the sudden outburst.

"Thank you, now since there are nine of us and eight bedrooms, everyone picks there own room, now since all of you are complaining about who shares a room, me and A.E will share while the rest of you all get sorted, are we clear?" asked Damo calmly.

"Yes." Everyone in the room replied.

"Good, now you can go and choose which room you like." Said Damo

Everyone raced up the stairs to claim their rooms; after everyone chose their rooms they all got settled and re-made them to their likings

Damo and A.E made their shared room with separate beds and claimed which part of the room was whose but ended up sharing it all, for the time being.

"I'm only sharing a room with you because 1. I have to wait another week before another bedroom is put here and 2. We don't complain as much as they do about who shares a room with who." Says Damo answering the question A.E was about to ask.

"Hmm, fine since I have no choice in the matter we'll just have to wade out the week" Said A.E, but was thinking 'Unbeknownst to him I plan on making him my slave, hehehe, this'll be fun.'

Meanwhile in the other rooms

"Phew there, finally this room is an Amy free zone." Said Sonic slightly tired.

In Sonic's room he had all these anti-Amy things like traps, force fields, nets ect. This room is now designed to keep Amy from entering his room while he is in or out of the room. Don't ask me how he got all these anti-Amy things ok, because I don't even know.

'Hmm, maybe I could ask Damo to let me borrow some money for some plants and paint, maybe some other things as well, but for now I'll make do 'till tomorrow.' Knuckles thought as he wanted his room to look a little like his island home.

"Man, I hope we go shopping tomorrow so I can buy some things to keep me occupied" Tails said to himself.

'Ok, so I know where my Sonikku has placed his obstacles that he has prepared, and I need to overcome them to show my love for him, but I'll need some paper, and for that I'll need to go shopping.'

"Hmm, now that I have my plans and the blueprints it won't be long until I have a jewel filled safe that is mine and only mine" Rouge said with joy.

"What do you think Cheese?" Cream asked her chao. "You think we need to go shopping?"

"Chao, chao, chao" answered Cheese. Looking at the room they both tried making the room like their home for the time being, but they weren't so successful in their attempts.

"Hmm, a few more things and It'll be perfect" Shadow said to himself, as he looked at his handy work, the room was darker than it originally was.

When everyone had nearly finished with their rooms they made their way to the dining room for dinner, everything seemed fine at first, but then things started getting more interesting.

"Anyone want drinks?" asked Damo as he was about to get up and get them.

"What cha' got?" asked Sonic.

"Lets see, Pepsi/Max, Sunkist, Lift, some Schweppes, and water" answered Damo who got himself a can of Pepsi. "I have to buy more cherry soda."

"I'll take a Schweppes" said Sonic. Shadow just burst out laughing. "Oi Ultimate Faker, what's so funny?" Sonic inquired.

"Hahahahahaha………have you seen the commercials for that drink hahahahahaha." Laughed Shadow, who was currently rolling on the floor in mass hysterics, anyone who saw this would think he belonged to the loony bin.

"Like you have faker?" Sonic questioned.

"Yeah I have and you're obviously the faker here if you haven't seen the commercials, faker." Shadow said, after he finally could stop laughing and regain his breath.

Then the fight broke out, the smart people took the liberty of getting out of the way while Rouge held bets against who would win. Amy, Cream, and Tails bet that Sonic would win while Rouge, Knuckles, and A.E bet Shadow would.

"Get some new material, your 'who's the faker war is really getting boring now, come up with some new material to entertain people with" yawned Damo. "I'm goin' to bed and it would be wise for everyone else as well to catch some shut eye"

"That's the smartest thing you've said all day" A.E remarked.

"Don't make me hurt you" warned Damo as he was heading to his room, everyone else followed suite. A.E just smirked as he was going to finally succeed in his plans.

When everyone but A.E were asleep, he pulled out a special collar that was water proof, unbreakable, authors power resistant and best of all it came with a remote like device that had different buttons on it, for doing different things. A.E put the collar on Damo, made sure it was on properly and went back to his bed to sleep and dream of what he would make Damo do tomorrow.

Well that's the first chapter done and that is how he got this stupid, godforsaken collar on me.

A.E: hehehehehe, the next chapter will show his reaction towards it and some shopping mishaps, but take warning his reaction is not so good to his new accessory.

Accessory my ass, well can you see a button down there that says 'submit review' or something like that, I want you to press it, fill out your opinion, send it, and be glad to know that you are making a difference.


	2. A trip to the mall

**Yay I got a review, I got a review, I got a review.**

**A.E: How about you shut up, give a reply to said review and get on with the story.**

**Jestina The Hedgechidox: Thanks for saying its cool and I will keep up with the funniness.**

**Disclaimer: A.E owns me so he owns half of what I own which does not involve the copyrighted characters in this fic.**

**Substituseforlinebreaksubstitueforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreak  
**

It was a peaceful morning; remember the keyword is was here, until…. 

"**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP**." The alarm clock beeped as loud and as annoying as possible. Damo stirred at the noise and reluctantly searched for the snooze button, or something that will make the noise stop. He eventually found and hit the snooze button and tried to get more comfortable obviously intent to sleep some more.

"**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**" The alarm clock went again with the constant beeping.

"Alright I'm up, I'm up!" Damo angrily shouted at the alarm clock, almost expecting it to turn off now, he turned the alarm off and began making plans on what to do.

Downstairs everybody else was awake and their breakfast. Sonic was avoiding Amy at all costs while arguing with Shadow about something, Tails and Knuckles were having a conversation, Cream was playing with Cheese and Rouge was wondering why A.E had a strange grin on his face all morning. Damo had eventually come downstairs, fully dressed and muttering something about 'killing an alarm clock.' Damo noticed that everyone was staring at him for some reason.

"Why are you all staring at me?" Damo asked. Everyone just continued staring as if they hadn't heard the question, finally Tails spoke up.

"Why are you wearing a collar that says 'property of A.E'?" Tails asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"What collar?" asked Damo, wondering in what Tails was talking about?

"The collar that's on your neck, moron" Tails answered, insulting Damo.

"Does anyone have a mirror?" asked Damo, not caring for the insult.

"I do, here." Rouge answered, handing him her compact mirror. Damo looked at the mirror, checking if Tails is right, A.E all the while was sniggering at the misfortune soon to take place. Needless to say Tails was right; there is a collar on his neck saying 'property of A.E' on it.

"I'LL KILL YOU A.E!!!" Damo shouted angrily, and rushed towards A.E, intent on beating him to a pulp, but before Damo could even land a hit on A.E he quickly pulled out some controls for the collar and pressed a button. Damo let out a shout of pain as he was shocked.

"What the hell was that?" Shadow asked, demanding an answer.

"That was an electric shock, produced by the collar that's on him" A.E answered "and I have the controls."

"Then why won't this torture device come off?" Damo asked trying to get the collar off of him.

"It won't come off unless you have the controls, and since I have them, you'll have it on for quite some time" A.E answered, sniggering at what he could do to him with it.

Damo growled dangerously at the answer, he quickly came to the conclusion that he would have to steal them, but right now he decided to lay off the subject, for now that is.

"Okay, so now that we're all done arguing for now, I take it that we all need to go shopping right?" asked Damo. There were some excited yes's and some dull normal voice yes's.

"Alright so let's go to the shopping mall" said Damo.

"Uhh, problem, how are we gonna get there?" Tails asked.

"By car." Damo answered plainly.

"I call shotgun" said Knuckles.

"I'll run there, seeing as I can't use Chaos Control" Said Shadow.

"I'll race ya, or are you to chicken?" Challenged Sonic.

"Your on" Shadow answered, accepting the challenge.

"Alright, everyone else get in, I'll drive one, A.E can drive the other" said Damo getting in one of the cars.

"Everyone who wants to continue living hop in my car" said A.E

"His driving can't be as bad as Sonic's" said Tails trying to forget the first time he was with the hedgehog, when he was driving.

"I called shotgun so I'm riding with Damo" said Knuckles, getting in Damo's car, along with Tails.

"Alright, so Amy, Cream, Rouge you riding with me?" asked A.E

"Okay" They answered, getting in A.E's car.

"See you guys there" said Sonic as he and Shadow sped off.

"Hey Knuckles, Tails feel like beating them both at the race?" Damo asked.

"I'd like to see you try, no one is faster than Sonic" Tails said plainly.

"I agree with Tails on this one" Knuckles said.

"Then you haven't seen my driving" said Damo as he revved up the car and sped off down the road.

"Knuckles I think we made the wrong decision" Tails stated, fearing for his life again.

"Don't worry about it, Knuckles roll down the window, we're catching up with them" said Damo, who was very relaxed. Knuckles did as he was told and rolled down the window just as they had caught up with Sonic and Shadow.

"Hey losers!" Damo shouted to them both. They were both startled and almost crashed into some obstacles.

"Wha-how did you catch up with us?" Sonic asked, still running.

"The car obviously" said Damo mockingly.

"So you think you can beat us huh, see if you can beat us now" said Shadow as they both took off and broke the sound barrier.

"Morons, I've never lost a street race" said Damo as he activated the NOS.

"Ah, to fast, to fast!" Screamed Tails, as they went as fast as Sonic and Shadow. Damo, Knuckles and Tails caught up with them both very quickly.

"How can you match our speed?!" shouted Shadow angrily.

"No Shadow not match, but surpass!" Shouted Damo.

"Impossible, no one can beat them!" Shouted Knuckles.

"Then watch this!" Shouted Damo as he activated the NOS powered rockets that came out from the back of the car. They quickly sped past Sonic and Shadow, who had shocked looks on their faces, wondering how the hell Damo just did that. It only took a few more seconds for Damo Knuckles and Tails to arrive at the mall, and when they did both Knuckles and Tails were happy and thankful that to whatever god they believe in that they had there seatbelts on. They immediately got out of the car and started kissing the ground, and thanking the lord that they were safe, passer bys thought they were nut jobs, but those who saw them near Damo knew that they had the right to do that. Sonic and Shadow arrived 10 seconds later both of them still wearing those dis-believing looks on there faces.

"So Shadow what was that you were saying about me thinking I could beat you? Oh yeah I just did hahahahahahahahahaha" Damo laughed in said hedgehog's face.

"How did you just do that?" Shadow asked, more like demanded.

"I created this car to have rockets which can be fueled by NOS or regular fuel thanks to Authors Powers, but I have to create more NOS since creating an infinite amount with the rocket activated car is really hard" Damo answered. A.E, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Rouge arrived a minute later, and saw Knuckles and Tails kissing the ground.

"Why are Knuckles and Tails kissing the ground" Amy asked.

"Maybe they've finally gone insane" Rouge answered.

"That's not a nice thing to say" Cream said.

"Chao, chao, chao, chao" Cheese agreed with Cream.

"They're lucky to be alive what with Damo's driving I'm not surprised" answered A.E.

"Ding-ding-ding, you right, you get $500" Knuckles joked.

"Oh come on, I did get you here safely right?" Damo questioned.

"How about we start shopping" squealed Amy.

"Fine but before you start buying things just charge it to my tab okay" Damo said.

**Substituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstitueforlinebreaksubstitueforlinebreak**

**I know I said that I would put some shopping mishaps but I'll leave that for the next chapter.**

**A.E: Now to punish you.**

**I hate it when he does that. Plus again see that button that says 'Submit Review' could you please click it, fill out what you thought of this story or what you would like me to include, and submit what you wrote and I will thank you, laters.**


	3. Shopping fun

**Aww man, no reviews, maybe I should change the summary a bit.**

**A.E: Yes that may be a good idea.**

**Why are you so calm and non-sarcastic?**

**A.E: I just want this to be over and then we can play _Destroy All Humans 2_.**

**Yeah I know its cool and all, so how about we finish this quickly.**

**A.E: Fine.**

**Disclaimer: What oh right, #a-hem# Damo and A.E don't own anything related to a company unless it is one of said company's product.  
**

**Substituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreak**

'**Continuing from last line'**

"Why can't you just create some money for us?" asked Tails, after making sure that he wasn't dead.

"I uh, well." Damo began.

"He lost the instructions to nearly half of the entire useful Author's Powers." A.E finished.

"I haven't lost that many." Damo argued.

"No but some of them were banned from use and some well, lets not get into that right now." A.E said.

"What are we standing around here for? Let's start shopping!" Amy squealed.

Sonic groaned thinking that he will be dragged from store to store, he almost felt sorry for the tab that Damo kept but thinking back, he thought na, he deserves it. Once they entered the mall, Amy squealed and started dragging Sonic to the nearest store with Cream following them. Tails was across the street with Knuckles at the Hardware store.

Shadow went searching for a store that sells weird items (don't ask me what kind because I wouldn't know). Rouge went to off to the jewelry stores and made a note to study them from top to bottom so she steal the goodies. Damo went to pick up a lay by and look at some videogames; A.E came along to just look at the games to. Lets listen to what they're doing shall we? Starting with Amy, Cream and Sonic.

"Ooooo, that looks cool, and that looks so cute, but which one would look better on me?" Amy said.

"Try them on and see which one looks better." Cream said, looking at herself in the mirror.

'So bored, must, find a way to escape.' Sonic thought 'I know the bathroom of course!'

"Uhh I'm gonna find the bathroom." Sonic said and walked off really trying to find a hotdog stand. I'm not gonna get into the details of what he did afterwards because it doesn't say here in this script, don't ask me why, blame the Author.

"Oi I heard that!" Damo shouted randomly.

"Well excuse me, I just read what you write so shut up and let me do my job!" The Narrorator shouted back.

"You wanna go at me now, huh." Damo threatened.

"Pfft, oh yeah like you can do that, idiot you can't find me, and whatever I say goes like if I say 'Damo started jumping' you would have to do it." The Narrorator insulted.

"Bull." Damo said "Prove it."

"Look at what you're doing now." The Narrorator insisted.

"What the hell?" Damo said as he found that he was indeed jumping.

"See? Or do I have to make you do more random things?" The Narrorator said sarcastically.

"Grrr, we'll finish this later." Damo concluded.

Now where was I, oh yeah, let's see what's happening with Knuckles and Tails.

"Hey excuse me, can you tell me where I can find some paint?" Knuckles asked a nearby worker.

"Sure, now go down aisle 6 and you should find what you are looking for." The worker replied.

"Thanks." Knuckles replied and walked off to find aisle 6 and some paint. Tails was walking up and down each aisle, making a note to have to come back here again and buy some materials. But for now he would just buy one of those trolley like things (I forgot what they were called), some tools and some blueprint paper.

Shadow was A) just walking around looking at all the different stores, not really looking for one in particular, or B) was looking for a store that sold things that other regular stores didn't, you can pick but either way he didn't bother reading the map.

Rouge was in one of the jewelry shops just browsing and looking at the security systems that were visible if you paid attention.

Damo was in a queue waiting for his turn to be served of course, while A.E was just looking at the games.

"I'm so bored, could this line hurry up?" Damo questioned, some other people started complaining as well.

"I'm sorry sir, but this is the maximum speed for a line with this many people." The clerk replied.

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't think that there is such thing as a sign saying the speed of line movement." Damo said.

"See for yourself." The clerk said, indeed showing a sign that said the required service time for this line.

"What the-this is a bunch of bull crap, who the hell thought of that?" Damo asked no one in particular.

"Sir just let it go, and let me do my job." The clerk said.

"Fine, but I am going to fid out who made this line speed crap." Damo said, grumbling about something.

A.E was bored at looking at the games and went to annoy the heck out of Damo, and that is where some trouble starts.

"Hey slave, still haven't gotten the game yet?" A.E greeted.

"Does it look like I have it?" Damo asked, ignoring the 'slave' comment.

"No, but you better hurry, because we have to go looking for everyone else and get some lunch." A.E said.

"I can't, it has a line speed." Damo said disappointedly.

"Line speed, you have gotta be joking." A.E said disbelievingly.

"Nope, they even have a sign." Damo said.

"I don't believe this." A.E said.

"I know, and I'm gonna find out who did this, why and put a stop to it." Damo said.

"Good idea, for once." A.E said smartly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Damo asked.

"Oh it's just that you normally have bad ideas, which I have to fix." A.E answered.

"You're so lucky that I'm in this line." Damo said.

"Oh like you could do anything to me." A.E challenged.

"I can kick your butt any day of the week, except for Mondays, I hate Mondays." Damo said.

"Have you already forgotten? I have the controls to your collar and you will never get them off me." A.E said.

"I will get this collar off of me, attach it to you, and see how you like it." Damo said, to bad that the collar will indeed stay on for a long time.

"I heard that, it won't stay on me for long if the script said it came off." Damo told The Narrorator.

"You must be stupid, because you can't do a thing, even if the script says so, it won't work." The Narrorator told Damo.

"Why not then, smart guy?" Damo asked.

"Only A.E can certify that the collar comes off, moron." The Narrorator answered and insulted.

"I hate you both so much, I bet that you both actually planned this whole thing." Damo said.

"Yeah, actually we did." A.E admitted.

"I'm gonna kill you-aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" Damo screamed in pain.

"Fu-huh?" Damo questioned as a message suddenly popped up in front of him.

'Warning what you are about to say is not appropriate for this situation, if you say any of said words, you will be in a heap of pain.' Damo read aloud.

"Hey stop messing around, go to the service counter, get the game and let's go." A.E said.

Damo eventually got the game after a few more minutes, and they both walked out of the store and began searching for everyone else. Let's see blah, blah, blah. How about we just skip to the bit where they are eating lunch hmm, because there is a lot of boring stuff in between and I'm sure you don't want me to have to tell you right? Now where was I, oh here we go.

After about an hour searching, and eventually finding everyone, they all ordered some lunch. Sonic had a plate full of hotdogs with a bottle of Coke; Tails had some Chinese food, a couple of handfuls of chips and a bottle of Pepsi, Knuckles had some apples, grapes and some orange juice, Shadow had a burger, small fries and a bottle of Pepsi Max, Rouge had a hotdog with a bottle of lemonade, Amy had a healthy meal with some orange juice, Cream had some chips with a Prima, Damo had a large chips with a bottle of Vanilla Coke, and A.E had a medium chips, a barbequed hotdog and a bottle of Pepsi.

They just sat there talking and eating until.

"Hey Damo, just out of curiosity, how are we gonna get back to our world?" Tails asked.

"Uhh, well remember how A.E said earlier that I lost a few instructions." Damo said.

"Wait, are you telling us that you lost the instructions to transport us to our world again." Shadow said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Well he did lose them, but the good news is that we are getting a book that contains all the instructions that Damo lost in about 6 months." A.E said.

"So that means that we are gonna be staying at your place for 6 months!" Tails said disbelievingly.

"Yep, and aren't we gonna have fun during that time." Damo said, kind of evilly.

"We're doomed aren't we?" Sonic asked A.E

"Yep, pretty much, look just go with it and try not to get into to much trouble okay." A.E said.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because Damo will make even the slightest bit of trouble, become worse than it already is." A.E answered, and warned.

**Substituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreak**

**Okay I'm done with this chapter, now can we play _Destroy All Humans 2 _now?**

**A.E: Yes and lets hurry up and start playing.**

**Oh one more thing, please review, please, come on you know you want to, the button is calling you.**

"**Click on me, click on me, click on me"**

**See, now can you ignore it, don't you feel sorry for the button, make the button happy and click it.**


	4. Easter special

**Well since its Easter I decided to get off of my lazy ass and work on an Easter special episode that still works with this story okay.**

**A.E: So are you starting it or what?**

**Yeah, yeah just give me a minute to keep you occupied.**

**A.E: With what? Is it a surprise for your master? Why thank you slave.**

**Heh, heh, heh you can come in and do your job H.E.**

**A.E: Oh no, not you again, I destroyed you!**

**H.E: Well I'm back, and I hear that you have been mean to Damo.**

**Okay, let me explain something here before I continue, A.E is my 'Alter Ego' as in like the darker, or more evil side of me, and H.E is my 'Holy Ego' as in he is the good side of me, kinda like the shoulder advice giving angels and devils get it?**

**Disclaimer you're up.**

**Disclaimer: Right, Damo doesn't own anything except the things he has bought and H.E, A.E owns him remember.**

**Substituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreak**

The next day after the Sonic gang, Damo and A.E bought some supplies and accessories they are currently downstairs in the lounge room just, lounging around.

"Okay guys and gals, we need to go back to the mall again for a few extra things that I forgot to mention yesterday." Damo announced.

"Why? We already have what we need to last us a fortnight." Tails said.

"Yeah well we forgot to mention that it is Easter Day tomorrow and we forgot to get the chocolate eggs and chocolate bunnies." Damo said.

"One sec, can you explain to us what the hell is this 'Easter Day'?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know something to do with pagans, Jesus' death, and Christians." Damo began. "What I do know is that people buy chocolate eggs and chocolate bunnies to give and receive from others.

"Sounds like one of the greatest holidays ever created, go Jesus." Sonic cheered.

"Uh, Damo one more thing, why only chocolate eggs and bunnies?" Cream asked.

"Well, the story goes that the Easter bunny comes around once a year to hide chocolate eggs everywhere for people to find, and the chocolate bunnies are like small statues of him." Damo said.

"That's a good story; will you tell me others when another holiday comes up?" Cream asked with doe eyes.

"Sure." Damo replied.

"Come on, let's get going." A.E shouted to them.

"Okay, who's coming with me this time?" Damo said.

"Not us, I would prefer to stay alive." Tails said.

"I'll go; I wanna catch up with my Sonic for once." Amy said courageously.

"I don't think he is a bad driver." Cream said.

"We'll run, I'm gonna have to push it this time to get away from Amy." Sonic said.

"Alright, let's go before the crowd builds up." Damo said.

Sonic and Shadow sped off towards the mall, going a little faster this time, Sonic to keep ahead of Amy and Shadow to not lose another race. Damo started driving quickly and sped off to catch up. A.E just thought of a check list of the things that he was gonna make sure to buy for, uhh reasonable purposes.

"What kind of 'reasonable purposes' huh? Damo questioned.

"You'll find out later, now for hopefully the last time, shut up and let me do my job." The Narrorator said.

Okay, now let's just skip to the bit where they start buying the gifts and stuff. If you want to know what happened, well a quick summary, Damo beat Sonic and Shadow as he had done yesterday, A.E, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge had some sort of conversation and met up with them only after an extra minute of waiting. Once they entered the mall they started looking for a shopping centre or shop that sold good quality Easter stuff. They split up and started checking out some of the stores. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Damo went in one direction and Amy, Rouge, Cream and A.E went in the opposite direction, let's listen in on the conversations shall we.

"Where do we start looking?" Tails asked.

"Let's just look from one store to another and get whatever items we like okay." Damo suggested.

The five of them went into one of the many stores and started goofing around, like Damo pretending that he was a monkey, Sonic making armpit noises with Knuckles, Tails tried to ask where he could find some of the Easter things but accidentally shocked them to the point where one of them grabbed a nearby broom and started swatting him over the head with it and Shadow had no luck what so ever in finding anything because the people just got away as fast as possible due to fear.

"A.E why are you going into a costume shop when we are supposed to be looking for Easter things?" Amy asked.

"I just need to get something real quick, go in the store next to it, I'll catch up soon." A.E answered kind of suspiciously.

I can't say what he bought, because it says that if it is mentioned before it is supposed to be mentioned then I will suffer a great deal of pain. Anyway moving on, A.E caught up with the girls and found a lot of people doing the Dracula Stare to Rouge, Cream was actually having no problems finding the Easter things and Amy went completely off topic and started buying some other things as well.

They all met back up about three hours later, with sore ribs due to laughing from Sonic, Knuckles an Damo, some minor bruises on Tails, heaps of Dracula Stares facing in Rouge's general direction, in fact only Amy, Cream and A.E were the only ones who actually got the most Easter things, with some extra baggage of course.

"Oh….oh….my ribs….ha." Damo panted.

"Yeah…..man……we rule." Knuckles panted.

"Ha……..can't believe……we gotta……away with…..it." Sonic panted.

"Owwwww, I now am officially afraid of old ladies and anything that they are able to hit me with." Tails exclaimed painfully.

"Why are so many people afraid of me?" Shadow questioned himself.

"Since the idiot patrol is back, I assume that we can go now." Rouge stated.

"Yeah, let's hurry home and get ready for tomorrow." A.E said.

They arrived back at the house after a crazy road trip, a scared hedgehog, a few funny insults and they finally get in the door.

"Okay I take it that everyone is keeping there chocolate in a safe place so now just do whatever you all do in your spare time and don't bother me when I'm playing my videogames. Damo said.

"Why?" Tails asked.

"You will be suffering a humiliating torture if you do when it isn't at least eleven at night." A.E answered as Damo made his way to the basement until all you could here were faint sounds of guns, talking and explosions.

"Well what happened to the last person that did it?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, how about we lay off of that subject and focus on something else, like why does Sonic run away from Amy? Or something like that." A.E suggested.

"I have a reason." Shadow began. "Maybe Sonic is gay and made Tails install small cameras in all the guys' bathrooms."

"That is bull." Sonic stated.

"No it isn't, remember that you made me install and build those cameras or you would chain me to a wall and do things to me." Tails said.

"Is that why I heard a buzzing sound one night?" Knuckles asked.

"This is a bunch of bull crap, the reasons I don't like Amy are 1: She is too young for me. 2: She wears the color I hate the most and 3: I know she really likes Shadow." Sonic said.

"Pfft, excuses. The real question is. Is Sonic the Hedgehog as straight as he claims to be?" Shadow exclaims.

"Says the hedgehog with no private parts." Sonic insults.

"Then why did you make me build those cameras?" Tails asked.

"That was a dare that I had to make you do or I would be forced to punish you, video tape it and give it to Knuckles." Sonic answered.

"That might explain why he insults a pretty lady like me." Rouge said.

"So now the question is. Is Knuckles the Echidna as straight as a pole?" A.E said.

This continues even when they take no notice that Cream is watching Damo play videogames and joins in with some of them, until an alarm goes off and Damo reluctantly switches it off, and heads into the lounge room to find out what the ruckus is all about.

When Damo and Cream got up there, they say furniture flying, insults being flung left and right with the addition of a two on two fight.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!!" Damo shouted, immediately the furniture was put back, the room was quiet and the place looked as if someone did a little spring cleaning.

"We were arguing who is the gayest out of the guys." A.E answered.

"Hey A.E how come Cream is right next to Damo and is not suffering a humiliating punishment?" Tails asked.

"Turns out that she is a pretty good gamer and almost beat some of my records." Damo answered.

"I guess it's eleven, time for bed." A.E said.

Everyone headed off to bed and dreamt of eating loads of chocolate and then hoping that they don't get sick afterwards. During the night A.E got up, reached into his bag and put something on Damo's head that was guaranteed not to come off for at least a week.

That morning there was laughter because, Damo just found out what A.E put on his head. On his head was a pair of bunny ears.

"I never knew you took this holiday so fa-hahahahahaha." Sonic tried to say with a straight face, as everyone else ate and laughed.

"Eheheheheheheh, A.E you do know the joke is on you right?" Damo said.

"I think those ears have gone to your brain, having some chocolate should cure that." A.E said.

"Remember when I received that phone call a week ago?" Damo asked.

"Yeah, you said it wasn't important." A.E said.

"Well the jokes on you, that phone call was from H.E and he is coming here the exact same day when the new room is being placed." Damo said before digging into his chocolate.

"I'm screwed." A.E said.

**Substituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlonebreaksubstituteforlinebreak**

**So how was it, I finally got A.E and H.E to calm down and stay away from each other until some problems have been solved.**

**Okay now I'll of course appreciate it if you submit some reviews also saying Happy Easter, those who do get free Easter Eggs, well that's it from me for now so.**

**Happy Easter Everybody.**


	5. Filler

**Hey People I'm back!**

**A.E: And yet we're tired of you already.**

**Shut up, anyway I'm sorry that I was away for so long, I can't be bothered remembering.**

**A.E: Stupid and lazy, what next?**

**You not being such a smarty pants. I was away because 1. I was working on the next chapter of the fic, and to my surprise when I found that so many people had started to read my story, but some are too lazy to click that damn 'go' button next to 'submit review'. To those who did review I thank you for them. 2. My computer had a bug in it and I was without a working computer for so long.**

**H.E: We were so bored, when we found something else to do like play a new game; Damo finished it in three days.**

**A.E: Fast player ain't he?**

**So now I'm back and I'll be working on the next few chapters for a while so that when I'm done all you people out there can have more to read and laugh at. I will also accept suggestions for some of the chapters and I will try to work them in.**

**H.E: No you won't.**

**Oh yeah? Well then if I don't put the first idea that comes up in the second chapter I'll be working on since I'm about halfway in the first one, I'll become your slave for a week.**

**A.E: You can't do that, you're already my slave.**

**I'll be both of your slaves.**

**H.E: And if you do I'll get A.E to free you for a week.**

**Deal.**

**A.E: I'd put my money for H.E to win if I were you people.**


	6. Day at the Beach

**The next chapter is here, so sit back and re-are you two fighting again?**

**A.E: Yes.**

**Why?**

**H.E: Because of that bet I made, and he is saying how I bet your freedom for a week.**

**I like it so I see no problem in it.**

**A.E: I do you lazy ass author.**

**Who you?**

**A.E: No you.**

**A.E.**

**H.E: Disclaimer get over here and do your job, this might take a while, when you're done sit and enjoy the show, I'll grab snacks.**

**Disclaimer: Damo doesn't own any of the Sega characters; now start reading, I wanna watch the show.**

**Substituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreak**

"Wait a minute, who the hell is H.E?" Shadow asked.

"He's my 'Holy Ego' or H.E for short." Damo answered. Everyone but Damo and A.E had confused looks on their faces. "Alright, let me explain A.E and H.E are like those shoulder angels and devils that give you advice on certain decisions." He explained.

"So when is H.E coming here?" Cream asked.

"Tomorrow, and now I'll have to order a second bedroom, which will take another two weeks." Damo complained.

"Damn, now half my plans are down the drain." A.E said aloud (Yes even he can have stupid moments.)

"Wait, you have plans? For what?" Damo asked.

"As if I'm gonna be stupid enough to tell you." A.E said.

"I hate to interrupt but what are we gonna do today?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, go to the park, movies or beach, you all pick." Damo said

There were votes held for the three choices, the beach won four to three and three, remember Cheese counted as a vote as well. This time they all just walked there chatting mindlessly.

They all packed individual things like well the basic would be a couple of towels, sun block, beach umbrella and bathers. When they actually got there, it wasn't very crowded because it was a Monday and a lot of people work on that day, so they practically had the beach to themselves.

"No you can't make me!" Sonic shouted as he held onto the door frame like a little kid does.

"But Sonic, I packed my very special swimsuit just for you to see." Amy tried to reason.

"Faker, even though it pleases me to no ends to see you suffer, this is something not even I would torture someone with." Shadow said.

"Shut up all of you!" Damo yelled. "Now, Sonic you are going, but you don't have to go near the water if you don't want to. Amy do not, and I mean do not wear that suit, you would give people nightmares." Damo finished.

When they finally arrived there, they started unpacking and set up the equipment. They all got changed, and Amy didn't wear the swimsuit of horror. Don't ask me why it is now named that, the author is lazy and couldn't think of another name, lousy author.

"Wait a minute, stop everything!" Damo yelled. "I need to have another talk with the narrator."

"What now, can't I just do my lousy job and get this over with." The Narrator said.

"No, now why can't you follow the agreement and tell the story like your supposed to until this story is finished and you can do whatever it is you do with your pathetic little life." Damo said.

"Because it might get dull and boring if I do that and besides, I like poking fun at you." The Narrator explained.

"You are so lucky I can't find someone else for the job." Damo threatened.

"That's because they don't want the job moron." The Narrator insulted.

"Oh just do your job already, so this story can continue." A.E intervened.

Anyway after they unpacked and set everything up they chose what they would do for the oh so may hours that they had. Damo had set up a beach chair and a beach umbrella so he could relax and have a nice rest. A.E, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles had started playing volleyball. Cream was playing in the sand with Cheese. Sonic was hoping to relax and have a nice rest on another beach chair next to Damo's and Amy and Rouge were sun bathing.

Lets focus on the volleyball since there seems to be nothing else exciting going on. The teams were A.E and Shadow against Knuckles and Tails. Shadow served the ball over the net and it was returned by Knuckles, when Shadow hit it up and it was spiked by A.E to the ground, but was just saved by Tails and hit up again and Knuckles power hit the ball to the opposition where it landed to the ground.

"Yeah score one to us." Tails exclaimed.

"No fair, you can't power hit the ball." Shadow complained.

"Shut up will you, new rule: you can power hit the ball from now on, and since some of us might cheat, we need a referee to keep score check." A.E said, then he pulled out the controls to Damo's collar and jolted him awake.

"What did you do that for? I was starting to enjoy my nap." Damo complained to A.E.

"Quit whining and referee the match, the score is Shadow and I zero, Knuckles and Tails one, and power hits are allowed."

"Okay, but can Sonic referee next game, I'm tired and I like to sleep." Damo yawned.

"Okay." A.E said, as Knuckles served the ball over the net and the game was back on. Amy and Cream had started to cheer for Knuckles and Tails, while Rouge had started to cheer for A.E and Shadow.

It was getting to the end of the match, and A.E and Shadow had to score one more point to win the game, he served the ball over the net, it was returned by Tails and hit up by A.E, then Shadow had hit it closer to the net and A.E and Knuckles went to power hit it to the ground, but it just fell on Knuckles and Tails side and hit the ground.

"Score is 21-19, A.E and Shadow win." Damo declared. "Now can I finally get some rest and let Sonic handle the next game."

"Okay, Sonic get your lazy ass up and referee the next event!" A.E shouted.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up." Sonic said, aggravated that he couldn't sleep some more.

"Hey guys, what's the time?" Knuckles asked.

"About 2:30." Tails answered.

"Everyone it's time to go!" A.E shouted to everybody.

"What already?" Damo said. "But I was just getting comfortable."

"Too bad, now help the rest of us pack up the gear and go home, I'm driving." A.E ordered.

Damo did end up helping everyone else pack up, and on the car trip back he fell asleep and nothing was gonna wake him from it. Knuckles and Rouge requested that Tails sit between them so they didn't start a fight, poor Tails. Amy and Cream were talking about stuff, that the author was too lazy to put and since he is practically dead to the world I can insult him all I want. Sonic and Shadow opted to run since they could race each other and not be bothered by Damo's crazy driving.

When they got back A.E carried Damo to their room and put him to bed, he can be nice sometimes, only when Damo isn't around or awake, and joined the others downstairs to talk about things, crack jokes, and other stuff.

By the time everyone was in bed, A.E had a bit of trouble sleeping that night.

'If H.E is here, he could be in the same room I'm in; if he is I would do almost anything to kill him.' A.E mused. 'But it wouldn't be likely, we'd keep everyone up. If I had the extra room, I don't know what could happen if H.E was convinced to help Damo steal the controls.' A.E thought. 'I have gotta hope that H.E gets the spare room so I can keep an eye on Damo so he doesn't try to steal the controls.' A.E hoped for the latter of the three choices. Whatever happens tomorrow he'll have to wait and see.

**Substituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreak**

**H.E: I think the fights over now, Damo? A.E? Can you two hear me?**

**Zzzzzzzzzzz.**

**A.E: Zzzzzzzzzzzz.**

**H.E: They fell asleep. Probably got tired from fighting too much, oh well I guess I'll have to do the ending thing. One down and maybe two or three to go, but one thing for sure is that the bet is still on and it will be included in the seventh chapter okay, laters.**


	7. Fire!

**Damn internet being cut off, if there isn't something wrong with the my computer then there is something wrong with the internet, I had to go about, wait let me think for a minute.**

**A.E: That's a first.**

**Shut up, so yeah about nearly half a year without internet, no cable to substitute, and relying on my own videogames, being confined to my own house, during extremely hot weather and most of what I did was sleep and watch a couple of movies.**

**H.E: That sounds harsh and crap for a summer holiday.**

**Well it's all true and I hated nearly every minute of it. Disclaimer do your thing so I don't have to say anything about what happened after it was over.**

**Disclaimer: What, oh yeah, Damo owns stuff he has been given or bought and will do anything to not be bored.**

**Substituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreak**

It was three in the morning when there was a knock at the door.

"C'mon and open the door already, it's bloody freezing out here!" H.E shouted at the house. He waited for five minutes before he decided to knock the door down himself.

"What the hell was that?" Damo said as he was woken up by the noise, he opened the door to find that everyone else was at their bedroom doors, also woken up by the noise.

"Anybody have a clue to what that was that woke us all up?" Tails asked, the replies were mumbled no's.

"It sounded like it came from downstairs." Amy said, so they all headed downstairs quietly to see what had made the noise, when Sonic found the light switch he flicked it and the room was flooded with light, and the first thing anyone heard was.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?" A.E shouted.

"Didn't you get the message from Damo?" H.E said. "I was supposed to get here around nine, but I arrived early."

"I thought I got rid of you a month ago." A.E said.

"It takes more than just a volcano to get rid of me." H.E boasted.

"Hold everything; I think an explanation is required here." Rouge suggested.

"Okay, everybody this is my 'Holy Ego' or H.E for short." Damo introduced. "H.E I think you can guess who everyone else is." After everyone was introduced properly, a few other questions were asked.

"H.E, why did you have to knock the door down?" Damo asked.

"I had to because you were still asleep and I forgot where you kept the spare key." H.E answered.

"But did it have to be at three in the morning?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, some of us were having quite good dreams; mine was about faker being boiled alive." Shadow said.

"You're so lucky this is the ungodly hour, or I would kick your ass." Sonic said.

"I know we're all tired but, where am I gonna sleep?" H.E asked.

"On the couch." Damo said. "Besides it's only for now, the new room is being put in." Damo added.

"Can't I sleep in your room, or one of theirs?" H.E asked.

"No because everyone doesn't like the idea of sharing a room with you." A.E stated.

"Plus A.E and I are already sharing a room." Damo said.

"Aww, can't A.E have the couch." H.E complained, he obviously didn't like sleeping on the couch.

"No, now there's a blanket and a pillow in the cabinet over there." Damo said. "Everyone else go back to bed, we'll deal with the rest of his stuff in the morning."

As everyone went back to sleep, A.E was glad that he didn't have to sleep on the couch, otherwise he couldn't keep an eye on Damo. When everyone was asleep H.E had snuck upstairs and picked Damo up, making sure he was asleep and carried him downstairs, put him on the couch and covered his body with the blanket. H.E then went back upstairs, climbed into Damo's bed and slept, and hoping that he woke up earlier than A.E that morning.

At around 10 in the morning Damo noticed something was wrong, 1. His alarm wasn't beeping at all, 2. He felt some kind of weight on him and 3. The room had changed. Between us, he isn't very smart in some situations; he is a smart-dumb person. Save the questions for later. When Damo finally realized that he was not in A.E and his room, but on the couch where H.E was supposed to be sleeping to say he was annoyed would only be half-right.

"So the lazy bum is finally awake huh? It's about time." H.E said, as he was sitting on him.

"Yep, and you make a good couch as well." A.E stated, also sitting on Damo.

"Why are you two sitting on me?" Damo asked lazily, because he was starting to fall asleep again.

"Because you're very comfortable to sit on." H.E answered.

"And right now you don't seem to mind." A.E said, noticing that Damo was starting to fall asleep.

"Shouldn't everybody else be up by now?" Damo yawned as he was too tired to do anything else.

"They are but they thought they would laze around here a bit." H.E said as he grabbed the remote and started watching the t.v with A.E.

"So today is gonna be an uneventful day, where we just sleep in, play around a bit, and not fight with each other right." Damo yawned.

"Yep, don't you just love these days H.E?" A.E asked.

"Who doesn't right Damo? Damo?" H.E asked but got no reply, because he was asleep.

Just as it was said by them, it was a pretty boring day, but everyone else had found something to do. Sonic, Shadow, Tails and Cream were in the basement playing video games.

"I win again, in your face faker." Sonic taunted.

"So what, you still can't beat me at the racing games." Shadow said.

"Who cares, I can beat the both of you." Tails boasted.

"And I can beat Tails at all of the videogames." Cream stated, which was the truth because they had been down there for two hours now, just playing videogames seeing who is the best.

Amy and Rouge had gone shopping for things that don't seem very interesting at the moment. Knuckles had decided to sleep in, and Cheese was being lazy as well. So it's a very boring day, and I don't know about you but I might go against the author's instructions and stir up some trouble, now let's start off with this.

Knuckles finally got up after trying to fall asleep again, went downstairs to make himself some breakfast, and we all know that he is one of the worst chefs in the world. He got out the toaster, found some bread, turned it on, put the bread in and set the time so high that the toast would become a fire.

While the toast was slowly becoming a house fire, Knuckles got out some things to put on his toast, but had some trouble finding them; he was searching in each cupboard, tossing what was inside onto the floor making loud noises that no one really cared about. When he finally found what he was looking for he turned around and saw that the toast had caught fire, which traveled onto the more flammable things that were lying nearby, making a dangerous flame.

"Oh crap, Damo's gonna kill me if he finds out." Knuckles said, so he rushed to the nearest fire extinguisher and tried to use it to put the fire out, but it was empty, so he tried to splash water on it using the sink and stomping on it, with no progress so he kept doing it, hoping the fire will go out.

Slowly the fire kept spreading until A.E and H.E noticed smoke coming form the kitchen, so they both got up to investigate only to have shocked faces as there was a fire and Knuckles was trying to put it out with no luck.

"What the hell did you do?!" A.E said.

"I was trying to fix myself something to eat and this happened." Knuckles replied, giving up trying to put it out.

"Well what do we do now?" H.E asked.

"Simple, we grab everyone else, get them out of here and then call the fire department." A.E answered as he started with carrying Damo first, still asleep, while H.E and Knuckles proceeded to warn Sonic, Shadow, Cream and Shadow in the basement. When they were told that they had to come with them, they had regretted asking why.

"What! Are you serious?" Sonic asked.

"Dead serious, you can even smell the smoke from here." H.E said.

"No not that, just the part about letting Knuckles cook." Sonic said.

"Never mind that, just get out of here!" H.E said as the fire continued to rage.

"But what about Cheese?" Cream said in a worried voice, "He's still somewhere in this house and not aware of the danger."

"I'll look for him; just get out of here quickly." H.E said as he went upstairs into the fiery hallway towards Cream's room. Getting there after navigating the fire, he had to bust open the door, quickly scanning the room for the small blue chao. Successfully finding him he quickly picked him up and held onto him as he made his way back out only to have part of the ceiling come down blocking the exit.

"Just great, now how am I going to get out of here?" H.E questioned himself as he made another scan of the room spotting a window.

"I guess I have no choice", he said to himself as he ran and jumped out the window, having his balance falter as he landed.

"Cheese!" Cream said, as H.E handed him to her she had a relieved look in her face to find out that her friend was alright.

"I just called the fire department, they should be here soon." A.E said.

"How's Damo?" H.E questioned.

"I imagine that he is gonna be extremely sad and extremely pissed when he wakes up." A.E said, and speak of the devil, Damo awakens.

"#yawn# what's going on?" Damo asked tiredly, not noticing what was going on.

"Noticing what?" Damo said.

"Look at the house", was all the Narrator said as he readied himself for what was about to come.

Damo slowly looked at the house, shocked at what he saw; it was up in flames, some of it crashing in on itself. All Damo had on his face was a look of shock as it slowly turned into a look of sadness.

"My…games, every….single one, console and all." Damo said slowly. "All of them, up in flames." Then he dropped his head, slowly sobbing at the loss of them. Makes you feel kind of bad for him doesn't it. He slowly raised his head, turning to the others.

"Who was the one responsible for this? Who caused this fire?" Damo asked, his voice steadily becoming angrier. Everyone pointed to Knuckles.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!" Damo shouted rushing towards Knuckles, whom was running away as fast as possible.

"A.E, H.E do something!" Tails shouted at them.

"Fine" A.E said as he got out his remote control and proceeded to shock Damo into unconsciousness. Although it would normally work in any other situation, it didn't work too well here, as Damo continued to chase after Knuckles with a murderous intent.

"Damn it." A.E said as it wasn't working too well, "#sigh# I'll regret this but", he cut himself off as he upped the setting on the shocking, to a setting that would long kill a normal human being. Damo screamed in pain, and was soon knocked out.

"#pant# #pant# I'll never touch another cooking appliance for as long as I live." Knuckles panted and flopped onto the ground, falling asleep instantly. Not long after the fire brigade showed up, and put the rest of the flames out. During which Amy and Rouge proceeded to arrive at the scene.

"What happened here?" Amy asked.

"House fire." Shadow simply stated. "Caused by Knuckles", he said also before the question was asked.

"Great, just great, now where are we supposed to live?" Rouge Questioned.

"At the nearest hotel of course" H.E said.

"Good, I hope you know where you're going." A.E said.

"Sure, follow me." H.E said as he led the way.

**Substituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreaksubstituteforlinebreak**

**Finally, this chapter's finished.**

**A.E: About time.**

**So what, I'm too lazy to argue right now so I'll wrap this up. Thanks for reading this chapter, and all that, I might update more now.**

**H.E: If you can be bothered.**

**Shut up, any way review; tell me what you think and all that. See ya.**


End file.
